


You deserve everything

by Mayhewien



Series: You deserve everything [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Balin is in love tho, Balin is too old for this, Balin will kiss all bad away, Bofur & Nori Friendship - Freeform, Emotional mess Nori, Happy Ending, Help?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just really love them??, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Nori, Just love them okay, Light Angst, M/M, Mother Hen Dori, Ori and Bifur are ready to attack, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, thorin is concerned, zero regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhewien/pseuds/Mayhewien
Summary: Smaug was killed, everyone lived...but there was one thing Nori wanted to die. And it was this fat crush he had on the oldest son of Fundin. But he could get over it. Besides, he didn't deserve Balin, Balin deserved someone respectful, good guy or woman. Not someone lazy, good for nothing, liar, family disappointment as Nori
Relationships: Balin/Nori (Tolkien), Bifur/Dori (Tolkien), Bofur/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: You deserve everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815985
Kudos: 25





	You deserve everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry fkdghlfjhgldk yes

"Fuck Balin, fuck this and fuck that." Nori murmured as he walked to the dining hall. Everyone in the company were already there, waiting for him. Nori knew he had to tell Dori how it wasn't his fault that he had slept late. But before he could do that, he heard too familiar voice. "Nori, laddie. You are late. Come on in." Curse you oldest son of Fundin. Curse you. Really it was Balin's fault. If he didn't have such a good dream about Balin, he wouldn't be late. "I know i know, sorry." Nori murmured and looked everyone in the company. They all waited him, that they can eat. They made promise that every week they once ate together. And today was that day. Nori walked to his seat, that was next to Dori. "So, now that we all are here, let's start eating!" Thorin said and smiled, starting eating with everyone else. Nori just sit silently, not wanting to even be here right now. "So, you were late. Why?" Dori asked, looking his brother who didn't even eat anything. Nori just looked the food and that made Dori even more concerned about his little brother. He was late and now he didn't even eat. Was something bothering him? Had something happened? "Nori?" Dori asked, looking straight to his brother's hazel eyes. "I just slept late. There were couple of nobles who wanted to attack the king. I got home just this morning.." Nori whispered, trying to eat even a little. "That's not all. I know you Nori. What is it? Do i need to hurt someone?" Dori asked, still looking his younger brother, who sighed. "No, it's all right. Nothing to worry about." Nori said and tried to smile a little, so his brother would just drop it. "Is everything okay Nori?" It was now Ori who was asking. Of course Ori would see that something was not okay, just like Dori. Mahal's sake. "Everything is fine." Copper haired dwarf said and saw how Bofur looked him. Oh no. This means that Bofur will talk to him and he would not stop asking about it, before Nori would talk about it. Damn. Dori and Ori just nodded and let Nori be, at least for now. 

When supper was over, it really was an mission impossible to try and leave without someone noticing it. Nori was happy that Bofur, Dwalin and Bifur were talking about something and that was why Dori and Ori were with them. Nori thought that he could escape without anyone seeing, but once again he was wrong. "Laddie...something's wrong. What happened?" Oh, that sweet comforting voice. Nori could just plead that Balin wouldn't talk to him, so he could move on from this crush, please. "Nothing. Just sleepy, that's all." Copper haired dwarf said, but Balin didn't believe him even for a second. "Nori..look at me." Balin said, but Nori didn't. Or tried not to, but Balin softly turned Nori's head with his fingers and looked straight to his eyes. And Nori could just cry. Balin's eyes were so beautiful, but right now they were full of worry. "Nori, tell me. Is everything okay? Did something happen? Did..you do something?" And of course...Balin thought that he did something. Balin still did see him as an thief, didn't he? Nori hoped that when they were on the journey, Balin would start seeing him differently, but...apparently it didn't work. At all. "Nothing happened, everything is okay and i didn't do anything." Nori said and jerked Balin's hands away from him. Nori didn't say anything and just walked away, even though Balin tried yell after him. Who even needs Balin? This crush needed to die out, as soon as possible. Nori wanted to have relaxing bath and then he would go to sleep. He was spymaster of erebor, so he needed to wake early tomorrow...and he didn't need to see anyone for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Something was wrong, and Dori was ready to rip whole Erebor down if he needed to. No one hurts his brothers. Yes, it was true that when Nori was an thief, Dori was ashamed. Not because of Nori, no. But because they needed to steal. Because without Nori, all of them would have lived on the streets. No matter how many people called Nori bad brother, he and Ori always had Nori's back. Nori wasn't bad brother, oh how wrong all of them were. And now, something was hurting Nori. He was sure of it. "Ori, am i being too protective over him? Do you think i should-" "No. No you are not. Where is my sword by the way? I'm coming with you." Ori said, trying to look his weapon too. "Ghivashel, maybe we should first ask what is wrong before we try to kill everyone?" Dwalin asked, looking at Ori, who just hummed. "Nah. We don't kill anyone. We just have to make couple of traumas for them, and then we need-" "Lad, stop it. I will talk to 'im." Bofur said, looking the ri brothers, Dwalin and his cousin Bifur, who was also trying to find his spear. Bofur and Nori have been best friends for a long time, so their houses became close too. And Bifur was always acting like father to Ori and Nori. And him and Bombur, but no one asked so shh. "If he tells you names Bofur, i-" "Ye won't kill 'em Bif. I'll handle it." Hatted dwarf said and smiled softly before he walked towards Nori's chamber. He knew that his best friend was trying to be alone this evening, but it wasn't going to happen. Life always didn't go as you liked it to go, and today Nori would talk to him. This wasn't even the first time this happened. It had been almost a year already. Did something happen in the battle? It started just as the war ended or couple weeks after Bofur was not sure about it. Sometimes Nori was cheeky, old good Nori or then he was like that. Shy, silent and sad Nori. And there was no way Bofur would let his best friend feel sad anymore. Bofur knocked his friend's door couple of times, but Nori didn't answer. "No, as a future queen of Erebor i will use my rights and open your door did ye want it or not." Bofur said and opened the door. And there he saw Nori. His hair was still wet and he was just laying on his bed. He didn't even turn around and look at him. "Nori. Will ye tell me wha' going on or will i have tha annoy ye that much that ye tell me?" Bofur asked and walked to the bed and sat next to the bed. Nori just hummed and looked the wall, nothing more. "No, tell me. I'll listen. Please?" Bofur asked and tried to take his best friend's hand on his, but Nori jerked it away. "I just...want it to end." Nori almost whispered, and Bofur raised his eyebrow humming a little, pleading other to continue that way. "I..he...i'm so stupid. I don't understand i...i know i don't deserve him. Hell, he even though that i might have done something. But i still...i....he deserve better, not an family disappointment, good for nothing, pi-" "Nori, ye stop it right now lad or i will smack ye. Who are ye talkin' about?" Bofur asked, looking his friends, who sighed. "Fucking hit me, i don't care. I'm talking about Balin. I just..but he..i...argh." Nori whined, going under the blanket. "Wait...ye have been actin' like a hurt lil' pup almost a year, because...oh No. Ye know what tha means. He is yer On-" "No! He is not! He deserve better than me! There is no way that he deserve shitty One as me!" Nori yelled, looking his best friend. "I don't even deserve One. Yeah, i am part of the company. But what have i done before it? I was a lying, cheating thief Bo. Balin has always been proper, good dwarf and he deserve better than me. Anyone does. If he was my one, he wouldn't even want me. And i wouldn't be mad really, why would i? I'm dirty, good for no-" "Stop it Nori." Bofur said, looking his best friend, tears on his eyes. "Is..is this..is this what have ye been thinking about yerself? All this time?" Bofur asked, and nori just hummed. "No, ye know that yer brothers or no one thinks those things about ye. Oh, maybe some old gits do, but no one in the company. We know why ye-" "But that doesn't mean anything. I still have done it aye? Just because i have a reason why i did it, doesn't mean that it has been forgotten. I'm still...this. No matter what i do, i still have done it." Nori murmured.

For the first time, Bofur didn't know what to say. He just didn't. "Ye are wrong. And i will prove it to ye." Hatted dwarf said and walked out of his best friend's chamber, walking straight to the throne room, not stopping for anyone. He knew where his One and Balin and Dwalin were, so he went there. "amrâlimê, is everything okay?" Thorin asked, looking his One who was...angry? Sad? What happened? Thorin looked his husband to be and listened all he said. After Bofur was done talking, Thorin looked at Balin, who was...shocked. "Lad is in his room, isn't he?" Balin asked and Bofur nodded softly. "My King, i-" "You may go. As may you Dwalin. You need to stop the murders Ori, Dori and Bifur are ready to make if Nori is not well soon." King said, looking how Dwalin bowed slightly and almost ran out of the door. "Sanâzyung, are you okay now?" Thorin asked and walked towards Bofur, hugging him softly. "I'm alright. Now, there is just ye and me....and ye have nothing else today, do you?" Bofur asked and smirked, making Thorin laugh. "No i don't. So...why don't we go to our chambers now? I need to punish you for just running in when i was having a conversation with Balin and Dwalin. Thorin said, smirking himself. "Oh, i can't wait my King." Bofur laughed.

* * *

At first Balin was in shock. Of course he had felt the pull everytime he talked with Nori. He knew he had this crush on young spymaster, but that Nori has been all this time...Nori was his One? Well, now that Balin was thinking about it, it sounded just...right. He didn't think that young lad as Nori would like him. And what Bofur told them...Nori didn't deserve to think so lowly about himself. Balin was going to make it alright again. He would do anything, that copper haired spymaster would stop thinking like that about himself. White haired dwarf really didn't even knock. Why should he, Nori still wasn't going to open the door for him. "Bo, i swear on Mahal if you try to-" Nori sighed and turned, but stopped as he saw who was there. "My name is not Bo, laddie." Balin said, walking towards the bed. "W..what are you doing here Balin? I thought-" "Why didn't you say something? I'm too old for this laddie. You need to say something. I know that feel the pull everytime i am close to you, but you knew that i was your One." Balin said, looking the younger one who blushed. And if that wasn't a sight, nothing was. Nori was so beautiful, Balin really didn't understand why Nori saw himself so lowly as he did. "B..because it's just a crush it.....you are not meant to return it i..." "No, no no no. I will not hear that. I will not listen here, how you say bad things about yourself. They are not true, my mizimith. And i will show it to you. I will show you what i see. And you will listen." Balin said, bringing himself down so he could kiss younger dwarf. At first Nori didn't know what to do. He didn't deserve this. But soon he answered the kiss, trying to hold Balin close to himself. "Perfect..so perfect for me..." Balin murmured, taking off Nori's shirt. "So beautiful..i see young, brave dwarf with couple of scars. Dwarf, that have done everything he can to keep his family safe and fed." Balin said, kissing each scar he saw. "I see dwarf, who is a good brother, no matter what everyone else says." Balin continued, kissing softly Nori's belly. Nori didn't even know could he blush even more. He really hadn't believe that this was ever going to happen. Everytime Balin's lips touched his skin, it made Nori moan softly. Balin took his pants away too, but Nori noticed it when Balin kissed his thighs. "I see dwarf, who is amazing, strong and so, so beautiful." Balin said, as he took his underpants off too. "I see dwarf, who deserves everything. I see dwarf who i love and dwarf who i will keep safe rest of my life." White haired dwarf said, looking at Nori with smile on his face. "Balin, i..i... don't even know what to sAAH MAHAL'S SAKE YES!" Nori moaned loudly, closing his eyes as he felt how Balin's lips touched one thing on his body that he needed Balin most. Mahal bless him.

* * *

It really wasn't surprise to see Balin and Nori with courting braids next time they were having a supper. And Balin did hear threats what will happen if he ever hurts Nori. They were the same threats he gave Ori, when he started courting Dwalin. And same what he gave Dwalin because seriously, Ori was a little cutie who could do no wrong in Balin's eyes. Balin would never hurt Nori, no way. But if he even once hears Nori thinking or talking about himself so lowly...well, maybe Balin wouldn't be so proper and old dwarf as he was.. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ghivashel – treasure of all treasures  
> amrâlimê – my love  
> sanâzyung – perfect (true/pure) love  
> Mizimith – Jewel that is young


End file.
